


The Flight

by anonfanfic



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff, Modern AU, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:15:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonfanfic/pseuds/anonfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke finds herself next to a very nervous Lexa on a very long flight and has to try and distract her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy the modern Clexa AU.
> 
> Feel free to find me on Tumblr: @anonfanfic and Twitter: @beastkru
> 
> Thanks for reading!

“Hey, you’re fine.” Clarke had always been more concerned with others than she should be, her mother told her she got this from her dad. Now here she was on a 14 hour flight sitting next to a tall brunette who was clearly uncomfortable with flying.

The girl looked over at her and Clarke had to catch her breath when she saw her emerald green eyes.

“They’ll hand out some drinks after we take off and that will take the edge off.” Clarke tried to joke, but she could still see the fear in the girls face.

“I’m Clarke, by the way.” The blonde decided to go a different route in her distraction ploy. The girl reached out and Clarke could feel the tremors all the way through her long fingers. “Lexa.” The girl said simply, her voice just as shaky as her hand.

“Nice to meet you Lexa.” Clarke smiled and watched as Lexa smiled back. Neither realized they were still grasping hands, really neither seemed to care.

The captains voice came over the speaker and the plane began to move along the runway. Lexa tensed again and quickly moved her hands to grip the arms rests.

Clarke instinctively put her hand over Lexa’s and rubbed her thumb over the top of Lexa’s hand. “It’s okay. Here.” Clarke reached into the back of her seat and unwrapped the small blanket they gave each passenger. “It may make you feel safer. It works for my dog.” Clarke explained as she put the blanket over Lexa’s body.

Lexa looked over at Clarke as she pulled the blanket up to her chest. “Are you comparing me to your dog?” Clarke’s eyes grew wide, she thought she has offended the girl until she saw Lexa’s face break into a smile.

Clarke smiled back, happy to see that she was joking as the plane started to speed up. “I’d say you are far better looking than any dog I have ever seen. And most people too.” Clarke added, taking herself by surprise and clearly Lexa too as the woman looked at her with raised eyebrows.

Clarke laughed nervously and looked out the plane window for a moment before looking back at Lexa who held the blanket tightly against her chest but was still looking at Clarke. “Thank you. It means a lot that you’re being so kind.” Clarke’s blue eyes softened and she reached under the blanket and took Lexa’s hand again.

The plane took off and Lexa squeezed Clarke’s hand hard. “You’re fine. Don’t worry.” Clarke assured her as Lexa’s grip grew tighter as the plane left the ground.

After a few minutes Clarke looked out the window and saw that they were in the air now. “See, not that bad.” Clarke smiled and pointed out the window, showing Lexa the clear blue sky and fluffy while clouds that surrounded them.

Clarke felt Lexa’s hand relax, but again neither woman released their grip on the others hand.

It wasn’t until the flight attendants came by with drinks that Clarke moved her hand from under the blanket. “Can we get a couple of those small whisky bottles?” Clarke smiled at the older woman and slide her a 20 to ensure they would get a good amount of bottles.

The woman gave Clarke a long look before handing her a few small bottles of amber liquid. “Thanks.” Clarke gave her a wink and took the bottles and put them in her lap. “Helps with the nerves.” She added as the woman glanced at Lexa.

Once the flight attendant pushed her cart away Clarke opened one of the small bottles and handed it to Lexa. “Cheers.” Clarke smiled as Lexa took the bottle and downed it. “Okay, well that’s going to help.” Clarke laughed a little surprised as she looked at Lexa’s scrunched up expression.

“That’s the plan.” Lexa coughed and laughed with the blonde. “Your turn.” Lexa grabbed one of the bottles from Clarke’s lap, her long fingers making contact with her upper thigh. Clarke felt a sharp tingle work’s its way up her body as Lexa opened the bottle and handed it to her.

“Thanks.” Clarke smiled, still feeling the tremors of the tingles running up and down her legs. She took the bottle and downed it in two long gulps. Clarke felt it burn her throat all the way down to her stomach and closed her eyes during the sensation. “Yeah, that’s good.” Clarke’s raspy voice coughed as she looked at the now empty bottle in her hand. 

Clarke cracked open a second bottle and handed it to Lexa before opening her own. “Round two.” She smiled and both women took the drink down. 

Hours later and many small bottles later both women sat laughing quietly in the dimly lit plane. An announcement rang overhead that the plane would be beginning it’s final decent and Lexa tensed for the first time since they took off. 

“Hey, hey.” Clarke murmured, leaning in to not disturb the others passengers who were sleeping around them. “It’s fine. We’re going to be on the ground soon.” Clarke put her arm on Lexa’s bicep and gave it a comforting squeeze. “I mean I wish this plane could stay in the air forever. It’s been great getting to know you.” She added, leaving her hand on Lexa’s arm as the theme of lingering touching continued between the two women. 

“Who says it has to stop when we land.” Lexa turned her head so their faces were only centimeters apart. Clarke could smell the alcohol on Lexa’s warm breath. Just as Clarke was going to open her mouth to reply the plane bounced and rattled as it started to move closer to the ground. 

Lexa froze, her face turning white as she took Clarke’s hand in her own. 

Clarke took her hand from Lexa’s and leaned in closer, knowing it was a mixture of the liquor and her desire for Lexa that was making her this bold. “Lexa, just concentrate on me, okay?” Clarke’s lips were so close to Lexa’s ear they lightly brushed the sensitive skin as she spoke. Her hand crept under the blanket and inside of Lexa’s loose sweatpants. Clarke heard Lexa’s breath hitch as her hand pushed passed her thin underwear. “Tell me if you want me to stop.” Clarke’s husky voice whispered softly. 

Lexa swallowed hard and shook her head. “Don’t.” That was all Clarke needed to hear. Clarke slowly pushed a finger inside of Lexa. The sexual tension between them heated to a fever pitch as Clarke heard Lexa gasp softly. 

“I just need you to focus on this feeling. Focus on my voice and nothing else.” Clarke whispered as she slowly pushed another finger inside of Lexa under the thin blanket. Lexa’s breathing was shallow and her eyes shut as Clarke started to move inside of her. Clarke felt her body relax and the pleasure began to flood every part of her. 

“More.” Lexa’s head was back against the seat, exposing her long neck as she spoke the word, her full lips barely moving. Clarke obliged and moved so that her lips could rest against the soft skin of her neck. Lexa groaned as quietly as she could feeling Clarke increase her pressure and speed all at once. 

Clarke could feel the airplane descending lower and knew that didn’t have long until they landed and the lights would come on fully. “I’m right here Lexa. I’m right here with you.” Clarke whispered encouragement into Lexa’s heated skin. Clarke could feel Lexa getting close and kept whispering quiet encouragements to her as she sped up her fingers movement. Clarke felt the landing gears coming down and changed the angle of her fingers inside of Lexa earning her name being spoken in the sexiest way she had ever heard. 

“Come for me Lexa.” Those were the words that sent Lexa over the edge and Clarke captured her lips quietly to silence the moan that flowed from her lips. Clarke held the kiss as she slipped her hand from the blanket and the lights in the cabin came on. 

“Did we land?” Lexa asked, sleepily and confused. Clarke smiled and gave her another quick kiss before pulling away.

“Yeah we did. How’d it feel?” Clarke put a cocky look on her face as Lexa turned to her. 

“Amazing.” Lexa replied. “I could get use to flying.” 

When they exited the plane, Lexa and Clarke held hands and smiled goofily at each other until they reached the baggage claim. 

“So, what now?” Lexa asked nervously, looking down at her shoes. Clarke knew she was thinking this would be a one time thing.

“Now I give you my number so we can get together.” Clarke smiled and lifted Lexa’s chin up with her fingers. “And I expect a call.” Clarke winked and took Lexa’s phone from her hand and put her number in her contacts. 

“I’ll call you tomorrow.” Lexa smiled as she took her phone back and let her long fingers brush over Clarke’s. “But I’ll text you tonight.” 

“Good.” Clarke replied and leaned in to give Lexa one last lingering kiss. “It was nice to meet you Lexa.” 

“It was nice to meet you too Clarke. Lexa replied, turning away and taking a few steps before looking back at the blonde. “May we meet again.” 

Clarke smirked. “Don’t worry, we will.”


End file.
